dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie quotes
This page lists Woodie's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Woodie' 'Tools' *Axe - It's not as nice as Lucy. *Luxury Axe - It's almost as nice as Lucy. *Lucy the Axe - I love Lucy! *Shovel - Dig a hole. Plant a tree! *Regal Shovel - Time to dig golden holes. *Pickaxe - Almost an axe, but not quite. *Opulent Pickaxe - It's pretty but can't chop down trees. *Razor - A true lumberjack never shaves. *Razor (can't shave) - You can't shave what's not hair. *Razor (nothing left) - It's already shorn, eh? *Hammer - Everyone makes mistakes, eh? *Pitchfork - This really isn't my style. 'Light' *Campfire (upon being built) - Where's my guitar? *Campfire (high) - Uh oh! It's bit high! *Campfire (normal) - I love a fire in the evening. *Campfire (low) - I should probably do something about that, eh? *Campfire (embers) - It's almost gone. *Campfire (burned out) - It was good while it lasted. *Fire Pit (upon being built) - It uses wood. *Fire Pit (high) - I'm using too much wood too fast! *Fire Pit (normal) - Mmmm. Smells woody. *Fire Pit (low) - There should be some wood around here somewhere. *Fire Pit (embers) - I should go chop some wood for that, eh? *Fire Pit (burned out) - If only I had some wood. *Torch - Trees by torchlight. *Torch (run out) - My light ran out! *Miner Hat - Down deep in a coal mine. *Miner Hat (run out) - *Pumpkin Lantern - It better not tip over. *Lantern - High tech! 'Survival' *Backpack - That's my rucksack. *Piggyback - I used all parts of the pig. *Bird Trap - I'll show those birds yet! *Bug Net - It can collect skeeters. *Fishing Rod - I should spend some time at the lake. *Straw Roll - I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp. *Fur Roll - I love camping. *Tent - I'm used to sleeping in worse. *Trap - Work smarter, eh? *Honey Poultice - At least I didn't have to pay for it. *Healing Salve - Healthiness in goo form. *Heat Stone - We call those 'night rocks' back home. *Heat Stone (cold) - It's gone cold, eh? *Heat Stone (warm) - It's getting a bit dimmer. *Heat Stone (hot) - I could chop all winter with that in my pocket! *Umbrella - This will keep my beard dry, eh? *Compass - True north. 'Food' *Crock Pot - It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty. *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left) - It'll be a bit longer, eh? *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left) - Oh boy! Here it comes! *Crock Pot (finished) - Time for supper! *Basic Farm and Improved Farm - I prefer larger plants. *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing) - They'll never reach chopping size. *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertillizer) - I think it needs some poop. *Ice Box - Ahhhh. Reminds me of home. *Drying Rack - It's set up... just add meat. *Drying Rack (drying) - This is like watching meat dry. *Drying Rack (finished) - That looks done. 'Science' *Science Machine - I don't trust all this science stuff. *Alchemy Engine - This is getting strange. *Shadow Manipulator - OK, I kind of get it now. *Winterometer - We can build these half as tall back home. *Rainometer - Rain makes the trees grow. *Lightning Rod - Weather's not going to get the drop on me now. *Lightning Rod (charged) - It's pretty like the northern lights. *Gunpowder - Never did like this stuff. 'Fight' *Spear - It lacks the heft of a good solid axe. *Hambat - What a waste of good ham. *Boomerang - That looks hard to throw. *Boomerang (hit self) - Sorry! Clumsy me! *Blow Dart - *Sleep Dart - I can make my escape if I use this! *Fire Dart - This seems a bit aggressive. *Football Helmet - Will this give me hockey hair? *Grass Armor - It's better than nothing. *Logsuit - It fits me so well! *Marble Armor - It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this. *Bee Mine - I don't know if the bees like this. *Tooth Trap - This seems a bit rough. *Shelmet - This will keep my noggin safe. *Snurtle Shell Armor - You can never be too safe. 'Structures' *Bee Box - Bees! *Bee Box (no honey) - I get hungry just looking at it. *Bee Box (some honey) - I could get more if I waited. *Bee Box (full with honey) - Honey! *Birdcage - It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways. *Birdcage (occupied) - Think about what you've done, bird! *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping) - They look so innocent when they dream. *Pig House - A little duct tape would fix that right up. *Pig House (occupied and lights are off) - Sorry! I'm not looking in! *Pig House (occupied and lights are on) - It's bacon - stuffed. *Hay Wall (inventory) - I could sneeze it over. *Hay Wall (placed) - I could sneeze it over. *Wood Wall (inventory) - I like the look of that! *Wood Wall (placed) - I like the look of that! *Stone Wall (inventory) - Safe and secure, eh? *Stone Wall (placed) - Safe and secure, eh? *Chest - Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make! *Chest (full) - It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar. *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack) - That's not allowed, eh? *Sign - Is there anything wood can't do? 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring - Flooring fit for a king! *Carpeted Flooring - Too classy for my tastes *Cobblestones - Just some ground, eh? *Checkerboard Flooring - Looks like one of those city - people outhouses. *Turf - Just some ground, eh? 'Refine' *Rope - Good for holding stuff to other stuff. *Boards - So smooth. You can really see the grain. *Cut Stone - Part of the Canadian shield. *Papyrus - I'd rather chop than write. *Purple Gem - It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix. *Nightmare Fuel - All of me fears in liquid form, eh? 'Magic' *Meat Effigy - I look good in wood. *Pan Flute - I only sing for Lucy. *Night Light - What kind of darkness is that? *Night Armor - It makes me queasy to look at. *Dark Sword - Nightmares can't hurt ye! *One - man Band - I stand on guard for thee! *Bat Bat - A mouse with wings? 'Dress' *Sewing Kit - I'm pretty good at sewing. *Rabbit Earmuff - Where I'm from these would only work in the fall. *Strawhat - It will keep the sun off my head. *Beefalo Hat - Now I'm the king of the beefalo! *Beekeeper Hat - This will keep the bees out of my eyes. *Feather Hat - I don't want to wear that... thing. *Winter Hat - It's a nice toque, eh? *Top Hat - It's too fancy. *Dapper Vest - *Breezy Vest - Nice and breezy *Puffy Vest - This could stand up to the winters back home, eh? *Bush Hat - It's good for hiding from nature. *Garland - I think it looks nice with my red hair. *Walking Cane - It's good for the back country. 'Gemology' *Chilled Amulet - Just need a beverage to cool now, eh? *Nightmare Amulet - The sparkle is gone from the gem. *Life Giving Amulet - Always have a backup plan. *Fire Staff - I don't trust this magic business. *Ice Staff - *Telelocator Staff - Just another use for wood. & I wonder what this thing does. (Two entries) 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen - It's calling to me! *Evergreen (chopped) - Ahhhh! *Evergreen (burning) - Nooo! I could have chopped it! *Evergreen (burnt) - What a waste. *Lumpy Evergreen - Lucy would want me to chop it down. *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped) - Another one! *Lumpy Evergreen (burning) - I'm sorry! *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt) - I feel terrible! *Log - It makes it all worthwhile. *Log (burning) - Oh no! The fruits of my labour! *Charcoal - This makes me a bit sad. *Pinecone - I should grow it and then chop it down! *Baby Evergreen - Here comes a tree! *Spiky Tree - Trees shouldn't fight back! *Spiky Tree (chopped) - It was a hard battle, but I won. *Spiky Tree (burning) - That's what you get for being spiky! *Spiky Tree (burnt) - It deserved it. *Marble Tree - Even Lucy can't chop that one down. *Sapling - I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down. *Sapling (picked) - Picking isn't as fun as chopping. *Sapling (burning) - Aw! He barely had a chance! *Sapling (picked up) - Mmmmm. It's all twiggy. *Twigs - I should build a tiny axe to chop these. *Grass - Looks like kindling. *Grass (picked) - It's gone all nubbly. *Grass (barren) - I need to poop on it. *Grass (burning) - I hope that doesn't spread to the trees. *Grass Tuft - It makes my eyes water. *Cut Grass - I think I might be allergic to this. *Berry Bush - Saskatoon berries? *Berry Bush (picked) - I didn't even share! *Berry Bush (barren) - It needs a good poopin' *Berry Bush (burning) - *Berry Bush (picked up) - Time for a little landscaping. *Reeds - Reeds. *Reeds (picked) - They'll be back. *Reeds (burning) - Fire makes me nervous. *Cut Reeds - Want to hear my loon call? *Plant - I wonder what it will be. *Plant (growing) - A watched plant never grows. *Plant (ready to be picked) - Time for grub. *Marsh Plant - Plant. *Spiky Bush - That's a bramble. *Spiky Bush (after picking it) - Was that worth it? *Flower - That's nice. *Petals - I wonder if Lucy would like these. *Evil Flower - Something is wrong with that flower. *Dark Petals - They're frowning at me with little evil faces. *Red Mushroom (unpicked) - It's a red mushroom. *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping) - They have their own schedule. *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground) - I think I broke it. 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive - They're all comfy - cosy in there. *Killer Bee Hive - Why are those bees so angry? *Honeycomb - I almost feel bad taking this. *Hound Mound - I know better than to mess with that. *Bone - It's covered with dog spit, eh? *Touch Stone - I don't know if I should touch it. *Harp Statue - You lost your head, eh? *Marble Pillar - Somebody must have built that. *Marble - Feels like a government building. *Merm House - They're not the handiest. *Merm Head - Smells like a factory trawler. *Pig Head - What a waste of good pork. *Pig Torch - How did they do that without thumbs? *Basalt Boulder - That rock ain't going to move. *Boulder - I could break it down if I tried hard enough. *Rocks - For the times when wood won't work. *Flint - This could be an axe head. *Nitre - It's how we build the railway. *Gold Nugget - You can't make a coffee table out of gold.newlineWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't. *Headstone (1) - "It says milk. eggs. bacon" *Headstone (2) - "Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4) - "This headstone is blank." *Grave - I should probably leave that alone. *Grave (dug) - Sorry! Don't haunt me! *Suspicious Dirt Pile - Hey! A clue! *Animal Tracks - A large woodland creature passed this way! *Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - The beastie got away. *Animal Tracks (found) - The beastie is nearby. *Wooden Thing - It's a... magic thing, I think. *Wooden Thing (locked) - There are bits missing, eh? *Wooden Thing (partially assembled) - It's almost ready, eh? *Wooden Thing (fully assembled) - Ready to go, eh? *Ring Thing - Ringy, eh? *Crank Thing - Cranky, eh? *Box Thing - Boxy, eh? *Metal Potato Thing - Potato - y, eh? *Wormhole (closed) - That looks like a bum! *Wormhole (open) - I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh? *Wormhole (exited) - It was gross in there! *Pond - I can't swim! *Skeleton - Sorry, friend. *Spider Den - Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing! *Spider Egg - Why would I want to carry that around? *Rabbit Hole - I doubt there are trees down there. *Walrus Camp - Walruses are nearby, eh? *Walrus Camp (Summer) - This won't be safe come winter. 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole - It's bunged up. *Sinkhole - It looks like Sudbury down there. *Rope to Surface - There are probably trees up there. *Mushtree - I can't let that stand. *Red Mushtree - Maybe I should chop it. *Green Mushtree - It's made of wood. *Light Flower - Shiny! *Light Bulb - I looks chewy. sic *Stalagmite - I'm not too interested in rocks. *Stalagmite (pointy) - I'm not too interested in rocks. *Spilagmite - I should skedaddle before they come out of there. *Slurtle Mound - Are you guys doing OK in there? *Rabbit Hutch - Is it carrot flavoured? *Fern - Hey! It's a fern! *Foilage - Looks like a salad. *Cave Banana Tree - They don't have those back home. 'Mobs - Monsters' *Knight - Maxwell's own mounted police. *Bishop - It's been a while since my last confession. *Charlie (the darkness monster) - Who's there, eh? *Charlie (attacked by) - Yeouch! That was rough! *Hound - They'd be good at pulling a sled. *Red Hound - Hot hound! *Blue Hound - Arctic hounds? *Hound's Tooth - Beauty, eh? *Spider - That's the biggest spider I've ever seen! *Spider (sleeping) - Careful, now, eh? *Spider (dead) - *Spider Warrior - They come in yellow now, eh? *Spider Warrior (sleeping) - I don't want to wake it. *Spider Warrior (dead) - *Spider Gland - I think it's poison. *Silk - Spiders give me the willies. *Krampus - Back off, hoser! *Krampus Sack - I feel bad taking someone else's sack. *Merm - What foul sea did that crawl out of? *Tentacle - Are there squid down there? *Tentacle Spike - It wobbles when you wave it. *Tentacle Spots - I'm blushing! *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) - It's so big! *Baby Tentacle - Are those squid babies? *Pig Guard - I don't want to make him mad. *Werepig - What happened to him?! *Ghost - Boo! Ha ha! *Mactusk - Oh no. Walruses again! *Weetusk - Why are they so far south? *Walrus Tusk - He had a cavity, eh? *Tam 'o Shanter - My grandad wore a hat like this. *Mosquito - That'll take a pint out of me! *Mosquito (picked up) - What do I do with this, eh? *Nearby Mosquitoes - Skeeters! *Cave Spider - Tricky devil! *Spitter - Spitting is rude! *Batilisk - Who taught that rat to fly? *Snurtle - Spirals! *Slurtle - He's just misunderstood. *Slurtle Slime - Someone needs a tissue. *Broken Shell - I broke his home. I feel bad. *Lureplant - Is that meat? *Fleshy Bulb - It's warm and lumpy. *Eye Plant - It needs to mind its own business. 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo - He smells like a sod house. *Beefalo (following) - I think he likes me. *Beefalo (sleeping) - He's catching some zeds. *Beefalo (shaved) - Cheer up, eh? *Beefalo Wool - It feels like my beard. *Beefalo Horn - I don't know if I should put my mouth on that. *Baby Beefalo - A face only a mother could love. *Baby Beefalo (sleeping) - *Nearby Bees - Bees! Bees! *Bee - She's making the flowers grow. *Bee (picked up) - Now what do I do with it? *Killer Bee - That bee doesn't seem as friendly. *Killer Bee (picked up) - He's none to pleased with his situation. *Stinger - Ouch! It's pointy. *Pig - Walking back bacon! *Pig (following) - We're a team! Yah! *Pig (sleeping) - *Pig Skin - Bacon with tail. *Bunnyman - He looks friendly enough. *Beardlord - *Bunny Puff - *Frog - I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water. *Frog (sleeping) - It's tired. *Frog (dead) - Ex - frog. *Koalefant - He looks tasty. *Winter Koalefant - They get tastier in the winter. *Rock Lobster - Lobster supper time! *Pengull - Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty. *Splumonkey - Well then. That's a new one. 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly - I never trusted those things, eh? *Butterfly (picked up) - Where are you going to run? *Crow - He's planning something. I can tell. *Crow (picked up) - "You'll pay for your crimes, crow! *Crow Feather - A gross feather. *Redbird - What a snotty little jerk. *Redbird (picked up) - Don't get comfortable, birdie. *Redbird Feather - A disgusting feather. *Snowbird - Go fly south or something! *Snowbird (picked up) - It's stealing my warmth. *Snowbird Feather - A stupid feather. *Gobbler - More birds! Why is it always birds? *Eye Bone - No one ever told him it was rude to stare. *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed) - I wonder if it will ever wake up again. *Ashes of Eye Bone - This used to be an eyebone. *Chester - He's doing his best! *Rabbit - Dang ground squirrels... *Rabbit (picked up) - I'd feel bad eating him. *Beardling - *Beardling (picked up) - *Fireflies - Reminds me of Algonquin park. *Fireflies (picked up) - I've got a pocket full of sunshine! *Mandrake - What have I done? *Mandrake (following) - It's looking at me. *Mandrake (dead) - Sorry, little guy. *Mandrake (cooked) - Sorry! & Was that a bad thing to do? (Two entries) *Mandrake (knocked out by) - Ow. What was that? 'Mobs - Tallbird Family' *Tallbird - I don't trust birds that can't fly, either. *Tallbird Nest (empty) - Nothing there. *Tallbird Nest (with egg) - I should steal its egg to each it a lesson. sic *Tallbird Egg - What's in here? *Tallbird Egg (cooked) - It tastes like justice. *Hatching Tallbird Egg - It's hatching. *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg) - You can taste the beak, eh? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot) - Is it crying? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold) - Too cold for you? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) - Birds are never prompt. *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) - Any time now. *Smallbird - What do you want? *Smallbird (hungry) - It wants something. *Smallbird (starving) - I think it's starving. *Smallish Tallbird - It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents. *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - Are you ALWAYS hungry? *Smallish Tallbird (starving) - It getting wild with hunger. *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird - Sorry! I'll try harder! 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif) - *Living Log - *Spider Queen - *Spider Hat - *Deerclops - *Deerclops Eyeball - 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell - *Pig King - *Wes (trapped) - *Abigail - 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg - *Bird Egg (cooked) - *Rotten Egg - *Monster Meat - *Cooked Monster Meat - *Monster Jerky - *Meat - *Cooked Meat - *Leafy Meat - *Cooked Leafy Meat - *Jerky - *Drumstick - *Fried Drumstick - *Fish - *Cooked Fish - *Morsel - *Cooked Morsel - *Jerky - *Koalefant Trunk - *Winter Koalefant Trunk - *Koalefant Trunk Steak - *Frog Legs - *Cooked Frog Legs - *Batilisk Wing - *Cooked Batilisk Wing - 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate - *Sliced Pomegranate - *Durian - *Extra Smelly Durian - *Dragon Fruit - *Prepared Dragon Fruit - *Berries - *Roasted Berries - *Cave Banana - *Cooked Banana - 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn - *Popcorn - *Carrot (in the ground) - *Carrot (picked up) - *Roasted Carrot - *Pumpkin - *Hot Pumpkin - *Eggplant - *Braised Eggplant - *Red Mushroom - *Green Mushroom - *Blue Mushroom - 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup - *Turkey Dinner - *Most recipes - 'Food - Other' *Seeds - *Seeds (specific) - *Roasted Seeds - *Honey - *Butterfly Wings - *Butter - *Rot - *Red Mushroom (picked) - *Red Mushroom (cooked) - *Green Mushroom (picked) - *Green Mushroom (cooked) - *Blue Mushroom (picked) - *Blue Mushroom (cooked) - 'Misc Items' *Blueprint - *Gears - *Ash - *Red Gem - *Blue Gem - *Beard Hair - *Manure - *Guano - *Melty Marbles - *Fake Kazoo - *Gord's Knot - *Gnome - Don't ask me. *Tiny Rocketship - *Frazzled Wires - *Ball and Cup - *Hardened Rubber Bung - *Mismatched Buttons - *Second - hand Dentures - *Lying Robot - *Dessicated Tentacle - 'Adventure Mode' *Failed - *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - *Divining Rod - *Divining Rod (cold) - *Divining Rod (warm) - *Divining Rod (warmer) - *Divining Rod (hot) - *Divining Rod Base - *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - *Maxwell's Door - *Maxwell's Phonograph - *Maxwell's Light - *Maxwell Statue - *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - *Beemine (Maxwell's) - *Sick Wormhole - *Nightmare Lock - *Nightmare Throne - *Other character on Nightmare Throne - 'Announcements' *Generic - *Freezing - *Turning Winter - *Battlecry - *Battlecry (on prey) - *Battlecry (Pig) - *Battlecry (Spider) - *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - *Dusk - *Entering Light - *Entering Darkness - *Doing things in the dark - *Failed to do something - *Failed to craft something - *Trying to sleep during the day - *Trying to sleep when too hungry - *Trying to sleep near monsters - *Hounds are coming - *Deerclops is coming - *Eating - *Eating (spoiled food) - *Eating (stale food) - *Eating (painful food) - *Hungry - *Earthquake - 'Lucy the Axe Quotes' *Equipped (1) - "Let's chop some trees!" *Equipped (2) - "Nice day for a walk!" *Equipped (3) - "We make a good team!" *Equipped (4) - "There must be some trees around here somewhere." *Equipped (5) - "Woodie! Chop some trees! *Equipped (6) - "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees." *Equipped (7) - "Chop chop chop. Heh." *On Ground (1) - "Come back! Take me with you!" *On Ground (2) - "Where did you go?" *On Ground (3) - "Take me with you!" *On Ground (4) - "What if I get stolen?" *In Container (1) - "It's dark in here!" *In Container (2) - "I'm scared!" *In Container (3) - "I can't see anything!" *In Container (4) - "I hate it in here." *Other Owner (1) - "You're not Woodie!" *Other Owner (2) - "Put me down!" *Dropped (1) - "You'll come back right?" *Dropped (2) - "What did I say?" *Dropped (3) - "I... don't understand!" *Dropped (4) - "Can we talk about this?" *Dropped (5) - "Don't forget about me!" *Chopped (1) - "Woooooo!" *Chopped (2) - "Yeah!" *Chopped (3) - "Stupid tree!" *Chopped (4) - "Nom nom nom!" *Chopped (5) - "We did it!" *Chopped (6) - "This is AWESOME!" *Chopped (7) - "Death to all trees!" *Chopped (8) - "Again! Let's chop another!" *Chopped (9) - "Nice swing!" *Chopped (10) - "Too easy!" *Beaver Low (1) - "Are you OK?" *Beaver Low (2) - "You look distracted, Woodie." *Beaver Low (3) - "Calm down! It's just a tree!" *Beaver Mid (1) - "Woodie? Can you hear me?" *Beaver Mid (2) - "You might want to slow down a bit." *Beaver Mid (3) - "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" *Beaver Mid (4) - "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" *Beaver High (1) - "Woodie! Be careful!" *Beaver High (2) - "It's starting!" *Beaver High (3) - "You're not looking so good!" *Beaver High (4) - "Your teeth are growing!" *Beaver High (5) - "Watch out! You're going to turn!" *Beaver Back Down (1) - "That was a close one!" *Beaver Back Down (2) - "I think we'll be alright." *Beaver Back Down (3) - "You're looking much better now." *Beaver Back Down (4) - "It's passed. For now." *Beaver Back Down (5) - "It's back in the lodge. Phew." *Transformation To Beaver (1) - "Oh no!" *Transformation To Beaver (2) - "It happened again!" *Transformation To Beaver (3) - "The curse!" *Transformation To Beaver (4) - "I warned you!" *Transformation To Beaver (5) - "Woodie!" *Transform Back To Woodie (1) - "You're back!" *Transform Back To Woodie (2) - "Quick! Pick me up!" *Transform Back To Woodie (3) - "Are you OK?" *Transform Back To Woodie (4) - "Don't let that happen again!" *Transform Back To Woodie (5) - "Everything is going to be fine. Just focus."